Attachments between vehicle subframes and floors require rigidity. A rigid attachment between the subframe and floor typically requires attachment at 4 to 6 points. A bolt may be used to extend through the subframe and floor to rigidly secure these components. In the event of an impact, the floor and subframe interact to sheer the bolt. Shearing the bolt provides detachment between the floor and the subframe to prevent damage to the floor. However, shearing the bolt requires a lot of force and may vary between vehicles based on the size of the vehicle. The floor and subframe may also account for loads applied to the vehicle by providing partial detachment between the subframe and the floor using slot configurations to prevent deformation to the bolt, the floor, or the subframe.